onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XdrakeYONKO/Chapter 730 prediction (XDY)
Cover: the captain would like to speak with you Page 1: ''' '''luffy: you barsted stop it!!! doflamingo: fufuf your so pathetic law doflamingo throws his pistol away and positions his hand in the air above law ''' '''doflamingo: you forgot you place brat doflamingo swings his hand down towards law ' '''Page 2: ' '''luffy: ''(with an angry face) don't do it!!! '''zoro:' like hell zoro intercepts doflamingo ''' '''doflamingo: hmmm haki aye zoros swords are clashing with doflamingos strings ''' '''zoro: shit! He strong zoro and doflamingo fly apart ' '''Page 3: ' '''zoro: kin emon grab the doctor kin emon: right you can count on me zoro-dono kin emon picks up law and starts to run ''' '''doflamingo: fufufu stop right there doflamingo attaches one of his stings to kinemon and stops him in his tracks ''' '''kinemon: what! Why can't I move my body doflamingo: Ill kill you as well Page 4: ''' '''zoro: Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho doflamingos string brakes and kinemon starts running ''' '''kinemon: '''thank you zoro-dono '''doflamingo: ''(pissed off look)'' no ones ever cut my strings zoro:'' '(with a grin) obviously you've never fought a real swordsmen '''doflamingo: IM gona cut that fucking smile off your face brat zoro and doflamingo face each other in a stand off ' '''Page 5: back on the sunny ' '''Chopper: (crying) ''sanjiiii why do we have to go back its to scary '''sanji:' stop crying if your a man you will fight for love Chopper:'' (smacking sanji in the head) I don't wanna die for some girl fool '''Brook: '''I wonder why the den den mushi stopped working '''nami momo and chopper are hugging and crying ' sanji: that's been bugging me as well'' (holding the den den mushi) '' page 6: ' '''in the colosseum ' '''bellamy: (coughing up blood) you barsted dellinger dellinger: '''your so stupied bellamy did you really think the young master would let you sit in that seat '''bellamy: shut your mouth bellamy sends a spring loaded fist hurling towards dellinger ' '''dellinger dodges the punch easily then grabs bellamys arm ' 'dellinger: '''to slow dumb dumb '''Page 7: ' 'dellinger pulls bellamy towards him ' 'bellamy: '''shit '''dellinger jumps up then smashes bellamys head into the ground with his high heels digging into bellamys head ' 'dellinger lands gracefully on the ground a few meters away from bellamy ' 'dellinger: '''wow your weak I didnt even have my lovely fish friends help me beat you '''bellamy lays bleeding heavily on the ground ' 'Page 8: ' 'in the flower fields ' '''franky: IM super ready to go Robin: 'why did the transmission cut off '''ussop: '''I was wondering the same thing '''franky: '''those guys can look after them self's we have a mission to do '''franky charges off ' '''All the dwarfs: yeeeeeeer The dwarfs all follow behind franky ' '''TsOR: '''today we take back or freedom '''The group charge throught the flower fields ' 'Page 9: ' '''TsOR: no I can't be franky: who's that large man sitting at the front gate TsOR: that's pica one of the don quixote family strongest fighters Robin: why do you seem afraid mr solider TsOR: that mans cruelty is second only to doflamingo hes the barsted that took my leg ussop: ''(thinking to himself)'' crap the dwarfs are gona want me to fight that guy crap if only luffy, zoro or sanji were here Page 10: ''' '''leo: nows your chance usso-land you can show us the power of a hero ussop: '''n-n-no wait... '''leo: hey asshole this is the mighty hero usso-land and hes gona kick your ass ussop:'' (with a facial fault)'' IM dead Pica: hmmmmm what the hell is that over there? Page 11: ' '''back at the front of the colosseum ' '''zoro: (panting) shit this guys strong doflamingo: 'fufufu your not half bad kid but its too late '''zoro: '''errrr I can't move my arm '''zoro trys to cut the string with another sword but is stopped by doflamingo ' '''doflamingo: IM through playing games with you kids doflamingos middle finger is aiming at zoros heart ' '''doflamingo: '''Tamaito '''A string shoots from doflamingos finger directly for zoros heart ' 'luffy: '''zoro!!! '''The string suddenly stops right before zoro ' 'Page 12: ' '''doflamingo: what the hell bartolomeo: I wont let you hurt zoro-senpai luffy: phew that was close zoro: '''thanks '''bartolomeo:'' (crying)'' I wuve you zooro-senpai doflamingo: 'annoying brat!! '''doflamingo lands on bartolomeo pining both his arms to the ground with his hand above his head ' '''doflamingo: pirate hunter on my right Cannibal on my left zoro and bartolomeo both look worried ''' '''doflamingo: time to die brat's All of a sudden doflamingo is sent flying ' '''Page 13: ' '''doflamigo: ''(getting up out of some ruble) errr what the hell '''luffy is standing in between zoro and bartolomeo in gear second cracking his knuckles ' dofalmingo: '''why you little '''zoro: ''(grins) '' bartolomeo: ''(crying)'' wuffy-senpai your so cool luffy:'' (pissed off)'' IM gona kick your ass you mingo barsted END ''' '''Sorry its not vary long its been a while since I done a chapter prediction let me know what you think Category:Blog posts